gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfo S.N.K.
Alfo S.N.K.® '''is a RPG crossover fighting game and the first installment in the series. It involves characters from S.N.K to fight in this crossover. According to S.N.K Playmore, it was announced for 7th and 8th generations, (With the exception of the PC and Microsoft Windows) but the PC version was cancelled. It was confirmed to have a separate release, first in the Americas, later Europe and Australia in 2015 and finally Japan in 2016. And also the ratings confirmed are: ESRB T, PEGI 14, ACB: MA+15, USK 15 case as PEGI), and CERO C. And It was confirmed an International dubbing for some countries, (except Songs, there are in English only). Gameplay The gameplay is almost similar to ''Project X Zone, as the battle system involves mostly pairs. The battle system is called '''S.X.K Battle X. Like Project X Zone, most characters are in pairs and teams, but there are also characters who are alone and is considered a solo. Unlike Project X Zone, solo characters don't assist pairs. Instead, they have their own storylines and when they're in battle, they have larger health bars, to be fairer. There is a special feature called Tallies. Tallies are special abilities that can be you can use in battle to your advantages. Each character start with their own special Tally, but more can be purchase in the Spore Shop via V-coins, (We'll talk about them later...) Fight and battle and level up, or with real money via PlayStation Network. Unlike Project X Zone, buttons and play features are definitely not similar; Instead, gameplay features more of The King of Fighters and Street Fighter. It also features easy fast chains. Here are some example: * Drive Cancel, from The King of Fighters series, allows players to cancel their moves into a dash or another move. However, it requires half of the energy with at least 1 Cross Gauge. * Critical Counter, from The King of Fighters series, the player can time their attack to clash with their opponent's blow and leave them open for a devastating attack. After a successful counter, the player with the advantage can dash, combo, and even perform a special finisher attacks. However, it requires a full Counter gauge, and when activated, you have a certain amount of time to chain before the gauge fully depletes. Critical Hits are also featured; if the characters manage to land their hits as the enemy is about to touch the ground after being lifted into the air in a chain, the damage numbers will be in yellow, indicating critical hits. Critical Hits are greatly encouraged as the increased damage can greatly weaken or outright defeat some tougher enemies more quickly. Here's a tip: Use Critical Hits during chains for massive damage! Bonus experience is added to the unit's winning total depending on the number of critical hits, cross hits and overall number of hits landed. A further bonus is granted if the Pair unit's finisher move annihilates the target. Characters Pairs Category:Video Games Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore